Il fait froid ici
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "It's cold in here" de IronicNarwhal. S'il y avait une chose qu'Onodera Ritsu savait à propos de Takano Masamune, c'était que l'homme avait le sommeil très léger.


**Sommaire : ****S'il y avait une chose qu'Onodera Ritsu savait à propos de Takano Masamune, c'était que l'homme avait le sommeil très léger.**

**Petite note ****: Comme nous toutes, l'auteure était obsédée par Sekaiichi avec Takano et Ritsu, qu'elle aimerait plus que Junjou avec Egoist (ce qui est beaucoup dire). Elle espère que ça vous plaira même s'il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas bien cerné les caractères des personnages, n'ayant lu que la moitié du manga et regardé l'animé. La musique l'a accompagné pendant son écriture c'était Ashita ****Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku, eh oui l'ending de la saison 1 de l'animé.**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à IronicNarwhal, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id : 7092894)**

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose qu'Onodera Ritsu savait à propos de Takano Masamune, c'était que l'homme avait le sommeil très léger. C'était devenu évident durant leur relation au lycée (avant quand Ritsu le connaissait en tant que Saga-sempai) quand Ritsu restait dormir et l'autre homme se réveillait si on respirait sur lui de la mauvaise façon. Avec cette information en tête, Ritsu se demandait toujours comment il dormait avec les constantes et violentes disputes de ses parents.<p>

Plus tard, Ritsu réalisa que plus probablement il ne _dormait pas_.

Ritsu lui posa la question, une fois — pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sommeil si léger ? Masamune (avant Saga) y avait réfléchi pendant un moment avant de répondre : « Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis enfant unique. Quand les gens venaient à la maison, ma mère les faisait taire. 'Chut, le bébé est en train de dormir', disait-elle… Du moins, c'était ce que mes cousins m'ont dit. Il n'y avait jamais un seul bruit dans cette maison, alors je ne mis suis jamais habitué. »

C'était sensé. Bien que Ritsu lui-même soit enfant unique, sa famille était grande et bruyante, et la moitié de ses cousins étaient nés avant lui, assez vieux pour entrer et sortir en courant de sa nurserie. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de contrôler la situation, et donc Ritsu avait appris à tolérer le bruit. Même aujourd'hui, c'était dur de le réveiller. Il devait régler son réveil au maximum, et quand il s'endormait, incroyablement fatigué, même ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il s'était fait réveiller plus d'une fois par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte ou faisait sonner son téléphone.

Généralement c'était Takano. Ritsu n'avait pas peur de lui montrer à quel point ça l'emmerdait.

La seule chose qui avait réussi à avoir un effet sur Ritsu, ce qui n'avait apparemment jamais dérangé son sempai-devenu-patron, était la température. Si la température de la chambre montait trop haut pendant la nuit, c'était certain de réveiller Ritsu plus souvent que l'inverse. D'ordinaire il n'hésiterait pas à jeter les couvertures, ou à se lever et à régler le chauffage si la chambre venait à être froide. Mais par des nuits comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu concerné par son partenaire.

Lançant un regard à l'horloge, il réalisa qu'il était minuit et demi. Cela voulait dire que c'était la veille de Noël. Soupirant, Ritsu se recoucha sur le matelas et essaya d'ignorer à quel point il avait froid et de se rendormir. Il s'était poussé aussi loin que possible de Takano, de l'autre côté du lit : de son propre gré, pas de celui de Takano. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait attiré Ritsu aussi près que possible physiquement. Ritsu avait fait en sorte qu'il soit hors de portée pour cette même raison.

La semaine dernière avait été atroce. Il avait été à la maison seulement trois fois en six jours. La période des vacances était toujours incroyablement chargée pour les éditions Marukawa, mais particulièrement pour le département d'édition manga. Après tout, il y avait d'innombrables filles au Japon qui attendaient des mangas pour leur Noël, et de nombreux mangakas voulaient la grosse prime qu'une sortie de vacances pouvait apporter. Ritsu jura : il voyait des bulles de dialogue et des croix de hachures dans son sommeil. Enfin, le peu de sommeil qu'il avait grappillé de toute façon.

Takano — le fourbe bâtard qu'il était — traîna Ritsu hors du bureau au moment où le département avait reçu le droit de partir. Ritsu protestait, disant qu'il pouvait parfaitement rentrer seul chez lui, merci beaucoup. La fatigue de ses genoux choisit ce moment pour le faire trébucher et il dut utiliser le bras de Takano c'est-à-dire pour se rattraper, ce qui rendit son argument invalide.

C'est arrivé comme ça : la fin du 'cycle' avait comme par hasard (à nouveau plus probablement à cause de la fourberie de Takano) à coïncider avec le jour précédant la veille de Noël. Et à ce titre, Takano avait aussi réussi à obtenir pour l'équipe entière d'une demi-douzaine d'éditeurs une semaine entière de repos. Ritsu était le seul à savoir comment il avait fait — il se tenait à ses côtés quand celui-ci intercepta Isaka-san dans le hall pour lui demander. Isaka-san, apparemment, était facile à manipuler avec des histoires à briser le cœur, et l'histoire de Takano sur l'écrassant éreintement que son équipe était en train de subir (bien que ce ne soit pas loin de la vérité) était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Isaka-san donne le feu vert.

À condition qu'ils consentent à travailler de la maison.

Ritsu soupira rien qu'en y pensant. Cette semaine de congé était juste une opportunité déguisée pour Takano. Travailler à la maison lui donnait juste l'excuse parfaite pour traîner presque constamment autour de lui. Ce serait une calamité.

Ou, du moins, c'était ce que se disait Ritsu.

Pour être honnête, il n'était plus totalement sûr de ce qu'il pensait. Il ne croyait pas encore tout à fait Takano — ils avaient souffert à cause de l'un et l'autre au lycée, et Ritsu ne voulait certainement pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient que des adolescents à l'époque — leurs hormones dictaient leurs vies et Ritsu en particulier, à ce moment-là il n'avait que 15 ans. Ils étaient plus vieux et plus sages à présent.

Et par définition, tout aussi sensible au brise-cœur. Ritsu ne voulait pas se confronter à nouveau à ça. Mais quelques fois, comme ce soir quand Takano l'avait presque enlevé et porté jusqu'à son propre appartement pour être sûr qu'il mange un vrai repas, il lui semblait que Takano se souciait vraiment de lui. Comme quand il déclarait son amour pour Ritsu encore et encore, il était complètement sincère. Et à ces moments, Ritsu ne pensait pas que ce serait si mal que ça que de tomber amoureux.

À présent, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment prétendre avoir était une demie-relation-lancée-et oblique. Ce n'était pas vraiment certain que ce soit cela en fait. Ils travaillaient ensemble et Takano restait fidèle à lui-même, tyrannique, à moins qu'ils ne soient seuls alors là il envahissait l'espace personnel de Ritsu tandis qu'il lui enseignait presque _tendrement_ comment accomplir ce travail dans lequel il avait été fourré, à contre cœur. C'était assez déconcertant de voir comme ils finissaient souvent par être les deux derniers dans le bureau. Enfin, dans tout _l'immeuble_.

Parfois, une fois qu'ils étaient finalement partis, ils rentraient à la maison et dînaient. Ils étaient tous les deux d'assez bons cuisiniers, alors ça pouvait se passer dans l'un ou l'autre appartement.

Et parfois après avoir dîné, ils faisaient l'amour. C'était plus probable si le dîner avait lieu chez Takano.

Et quelque part en route, 'quelques fois' devint 'périodiquement' qui devint 'généralement' qui devint 'régulièrement'. Éventuellement ça arrivait au point où ils dînaient ensemble au moins trois fois sur cinq soirées s'ils ne traînaient pas toute la nuit au boulot. Et les samedis soirs en particulier, Ritsu se retrouvait presque inlassablement cloué au matelas par les mains et les jambes et le corps de Takano Masamune au-dessus de lui. Ses prises se brisaient facilement, c'est quelque chose que Ritsu avait réalisé et au début il en avait profité.

Mais au bout de quelques temps, il avait même arrêté de le faire. Il lui devenait plus difficile de résister à Takano, et pour plein de bonnes raisons, et Ritsu craignait qu'il ne commence à tomber amoureux sans sa propre permission.

Ritsu grogna et se rejeta contre les cousins. Il avait froid. Vraiment, _vraiment_ froid. Il n'était pas habillé et le drap était fin — Takano n'avait pas encore sorti ses grosses couettes d'hiver pour une raison quelconque. C'était peut-être parce que, ces trois dernières semaines, tout le monde à Emerald rentrait chez soi (s'ils rentraient) et s'écroulait directement dans son lit sans se déshabiller ou sans remonter sa couverture sur soi.

Eh bien, c'est ce que Ritsu faisait après tout.

Tout ce que Ritsu savait, c'était qu'il avait commencé à vraiment faire froid qu'il n'y a deux semaines, et Takano n'avait probablement même pas encore allumé le chauffage. Et ils avaient le même type d'appartement — le mobilier était différent, mais Ritsu était quasiment sûr que le thermostat serait à la même place…

Ritsu regarda Takano par-dessus son épaule. Toujours endormi. Avant quand Takano avait été Saga, Ritsu avait mémorisé la manière dont sa poitrine montait et descendait quand il dormait profondément. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Inspirant profondément (il ne plaisantait pas quant au fait que Takano se réveillait si on respirait trop fort sur lui — c'était déjà arrivé) Ritsu s'appuya avec précaution sur ses coudes, puis s'assit complètement. Revérifia si Takano était encore endormi. Puis avec précaution posa ses pieds sur le sol.

Il dut vraiment s'efforcer de ne crier pas quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol — c'était complètement gelé : c'était comme marcher pieds nus sur de la pure glace ! Il prit une seconde pour s'y habituer (ou du moins, surmonter le choc que ressentaient tous ses sens — il n'était pas possible de s'habituer à un froid pareil) puis se pencha sur ses genoux pour fouiller dans le noir à la recherche d'un T-shirt. Il réussit à trouver un slip et le boxer de Takano (qu'il jeta vite loin de lui) avant de finalement mettre la main sur une chemise. Ce n'était pas la sienne mais ça ferait l'affaire. Une chemise était une chemise et, dans ces circonstances, n'importe laquelle lui conviendrait.

Ritsu enfila vite fait la chemise, la boutonna et se leva doucement. La chambre était noire, et il n'était pas encore assez familiarisé avec pour savoir où se étaient tous les meubles. Il pensa qu'il aurait juste à tâtonner les choses. Il était presque _sûr_ qu'il se souvenait où tout se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain…

Lentement, il fit son chemin autour du lit et puis devant le pied du lit. Jusqu'ici ça allait. Poursuivant cet exploit, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa prochaine destination — l'armoire. Ses mains en touchaient le bois, qui était toute aussi froide que le sol pouvait l'être ajouta-t-il. Il s'encouragea silencieusement dans sa tête — faire la moitié du chemin à travers cette chambre dans le noir était quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier. Ou du moins, c'était ce que son esprit relaxé lui disait.

Il devint présomptueux, et cela en fin de compte, signa sa chute. Il commença en fait à lever les pieds haut après ça, espérant se dépêcher vers le tapis du salon afin que ses pieds n'aient plus à être torturés par le froid plus longtemps. Pas moins de trois pas après, il glissa sur une chaussette et tomba sur l'armoire avec un puissant _bang_.

« Bon sang, Ritsu ! » s'écria une voix très familière dans l'obscurité. Ritsu glapit tant il était choqué par la voix de Takano. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la forte voix retentisse dans le silence de la nuit, surtout si clairement. « Si tu vas te promener autour au milieu de la nuit, allume la lumière au moins au lieu d'essayer de te tuer. »

« J'essayais de ne pas te réveiller ! » S'écria Ritsu, tout de suite sur la défensive alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment décroiser ses jambes.

Takano alluma la lampe sur sa table de chevet et leva un sourcil en voyant la masse agitée qu'était devenu Onodera Ritsu. Son subordonné le regarda d'un un air mauvais, quand Takano gloussa légèrement et demanda, « Besoin d'aide ? »

« N- non. », grommela Ritsu, se dépêtrant finalement et se releva sur ses genoux pour se mettre debout. Il croisa les bras et se détourna du regard de Takano — il pouvait y lire une grande part de condescendance et un petit peu d'inquiétude, il ne voulait avoir affaire à aucun des deux. Il continua simplement son chemin vers la porte de la chambre, bien plus sûr de lui grâce à lampe que Takano avait allumé.

« Pour quoi est-ce que tu t'es levé ? » marmonna Takano, se recouchant sur le dos contre les couvertures, la tête cachée sous les bras. Il ne pourrait se rendormir avec la lumière allumée, et il n'allait pas la rééteindre. Ritsu allait bientôt revenir dans la chambre, et Dieu savait qu'il s'essaierait à la même acrobatie une deuxième fois.

« J'ai froid et soif. » marmonna Ritsu, la dernière partie avait été décidée alors qu'il rouvrait la bouche et y ressentait vraiment la sécheresse. Sa bouche avait un goût aigre — comme une combinaison de sommeil et de sperme. C'était atroce, et il ne s'endormirait plus jamais après une brume post-coïtale sans s'être brossé les dents. « J'ai aussi besoin de me brosser les dents. Je reviens. » Il avança de deux ou trois pas, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait dire, et au même moment il décida qu'il ne voulait _définitivement_ pas voir le petit sourire satisfait de Takano à son affirmation sur son retour. D'habitude Ritsu ne laisserait pas quelque chose d'aussi flagrant et familier sortir de sa bouche.

Il était une heure et quart du matin. Ritsu décida qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment et pourrait rejeter la faute plus tard sur la privation de sommeil. Pour le moment, il continuait hors de la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Puis il réalisa que son stupide sac d'une nuit (qui était perpétuellement dans cet appartement depuis le mois dernier) était encore dans la chambre et il commença à y retourner. Il vit que Takano avait bougé pour flâner près de la fenêtre pour fumer. Ritsu s'appuya contre sur le montant de porte un moment, s'autorisant à regarder. Takano était un plaisir pour les yeux — et c'était peu dire. Même sa silhouette était grande et d'une beauté sculpturale : un physique qui était peu commun aux japonais.

Et encore, Ritsu était presque sûr que Takano était métis — ou qu'un de ses parents l'avait été. Sa mère était petite et avait les yeux typiques japonais, alors il était quasiment certain qu'elle était une pure japonaise. Mais son père (pour les deux fois où Ritsu l'a vu) avait un air bizarre — particulièrement au niveau des joues et de sa structure osseuse. Il n'était pas l'homme typiquement japonais et mince. Takano avait probablement plus hérité de son père que ce que l'éditeur-en-chef voulait bien admettre.

Alors que Takano prenait une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, l'ennui vint titiller Ritsu au fin fond de son esprit. Ce n'est pas tellement que Takano fumait — deux des cousins de Ritsu fumaient aussi, et son père jusqu'à très récemment. Mais c'est que Ritsu commençait à sentir la cigarette de seconde-main.

« L'autre jour j'ai déjeuné avec ma cousine. » Marmonna Ritsu, et il traversa la chambre pour attraper son sac en tissu. « Ume, tu l'as rencontré. »

« Ah bon ? » Takano réfléchit, croisant les bras et souffla de la fumée encore une fois.

« C'était il y a dix ans, alors tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas. » murmura Ritsu aussi nonchalamment qu'il pouvait, haussant les épaules. Une chose qu'il avait apprise était de ne pas faire référence à leur première relation avec quelque chose d'aussi vague que « … avant… » parce que Takano continuerait sans doute là-dessus sur et lui demanderait de ne pas esquiver le sujet de manière aussi stupide, ce qui embarrasserait Ritsu.

« Hm. » murmura Takano.

« D'ailleurs je discutais avec elle, et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Et ça m'a vraiment emmerdé aussi. »

« Hm ? »

« Elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à fumer. » Ritsu fit une grimace à la vue de la cigarette de Takano. « Elle pouvait sentir ta stupide odeur de cigarette sur moi. Et grâce à cette information, j'ai conclu que j'étais beaucoup trop souvent auprès de toi. »

Tout ce que fit Takano, l'égoïste bâtard qu'il était, ce fut de sourire d'un air suffisant et de tapoter sa cigarette contre le cendrier qu'il avait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je pensais que tu te brossais les dents ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je devais prendre ça, » murmura Ritsu, soulevant le sac avant de tourner sur ses talons et de ressortir de la chambre. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose couler sur sa jambe, et il suspectait ce que son réveil soudain avait lâché de son corps. Quand il alla dans la salle de bain, il se tourna dans un angle bizarre dans le miroir pour regarder l'arrière de ses cuisses et ainsi ses suspicions furent confirmées. Mécontent, il grogna le nom de l'homme dont la semence coulait en un mince filet sur ses cuisses.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Takano, qui avait entendu Ritsu évidemment. Ce n'était pas exactement un grognement discret, et l'appartement était petit et silencieux.

« Je vais te tuer. » gémit Ritsu, le ton de sa voix totalement peu convaincante tandis qu'il prenait un gant de toilette de l'étagère en face du lavabo. Il le trempa dans l'eau chaude et l'essora, avant d'atteindre ses jambes avec un angle bizarre pour les essuyer.

« Hm. » Ritsu leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Takano dans le miroir. Le regarda d'un air menaçant. « Tu es insupportable tu sais ? »

« On m'a qualifié de ça et d'autre chose, pas des versions très agréables du même mot, » Marmonna Takano, s'éloignant du montant de porte où il était perché pour regarder Ritsu et entra dans la salle. Il se baissa et prit le gant, avec de sévères protestations de Ritsu, et s'agenouilla pour essuyer tendrement les saletés sur les jambes de Ritsu. Parfois le jeune éditeur était stupéfait de voir comment les mots et les actes de Takano se contredisaient de façon si flagrante. Quand la plupart de ses phrases étaient condescendantes et tyranniques, ses actes étaient parfois vraiment doux. Seulement quelques fois pourtant : les autres fois, ils pouvaient être juste être aussi intolérables et sardoniques que ses mots.

« … Je me brosse les dents. » marmonna Ritsu, faisant la grimace alors qu'il sortait sa brosse à dents de son sac et la mouillait. Takano continuait à descendre le gant le long de ses cuisses, et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Il coopéra même quand Takano écarta légèrement ses jambes, pour mieux atteindre ce qui restait entre elles.

Puis le gant devint étrangement absent un bon moment, et Ritsu pensa que c'était fini. Toutefois, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Takano était encore par terre… à moins qu'il ne se soit levé et soit sorti sans que Ritsu ne remarque ?

Il était sur le point de se retourner quand une grande main se plaça soudainement sur le devant de sa cuisse et une paire de lèvres se balada derrière, et Ritsu sursauta furieusement à l'étreinte. « Takano-san ! Stop ! Non ! » _Pas encore, pas encore !_ Si Takano recommençait ça, pour la seconde fois cette nuit, Ritsu avait pas mal de doutes quant à sa capacité à résister.

Malheureusement, il avait encore la brosse à dents en bouche, et ses gémissements de protestation ressemblaient plus à un gargarisme intelligible. Takano rit et murmura : « Détends-toi, Ritsu… Je n'y peux rien. J'adore tes jambes. »

« Tais-toi ! » cria Ritsu, crachant de manière explosive dans le lavabo et tournant sur lui-même pour repousser la tête de Takano loin de lui. « Elles n'ont rien de spécial : elles sont en fait vraiment très minces ! Alors laisse-les tranquille, laisse-moi tranquille, et rends-toi utile en allant chercher tes grosses couettes d'hiver et en les mettant sur le lit. On gèle ici ! »

Et Takano _se releva_, mais au lieu de faire ce que Ritsu lui avait demandé, à la place il pressa le jeune éditeur contre le lavabo et se pencha pour embrasser le creux de son cou. Ritsu saisit ses bras nus : un biceps à gauche, l'avant-bras à droite. La main de Takano se balada sur la forme de Ritsu, suivant les courbes de sa silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'il entoure la chair de la plus grande partie de la cuisse de Ritsu. L'autre main renversa la tête de Ritsu, et l'attira pour un baiser assez envahissant dont Ritsu se disait la victime.

En vérité et honnêtement, il n'en était plus du tout aussi sûr.

« Hé. », dit Takano, en reculant. « Reviens te coucher. »

« Uhg, dans une minute. » grommela Ritsu, en regardant tout sauf les yeux de Takano. C'était difficile, parce qu'ils étaient front-à-front, et pourtant l'effort de Ritsu n'y fit rien. « J'ai… besoin d'un verre d'eau, et de trouver ces grosses couettes d'hiver. Tu en as, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » marmonna Takano. « Et je vais allumer le chauffage tant que j'y suis. Mais tu sais Ritsu, il fait vraiment plus froid quand tu dors _loin de l'autre côté_ du lit. »

« T-tais-toi. » marmonna Ritsu. « Tu m'agaces… »

Une nouvelle fois, Takano rit et l'embrassa. Rebelle, Ritsu mordit sa lèvre du bas et, quand Takano recula, la lâcha seulement après l'avoir gardé en otage pendant un long moment. À son grand chagrin, Takano semblait seulement amusé.

« Cherche ton verre d'eau, je vais prendre les couettes. Si tu n'es pas au lit dans les trois minutes qui suivent je viendrai te traquer. »

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? » grommela Ritsu, s'arrachant finalement de l'étreinte de Takano.

L'éditeur-en-chef sourit avec suffisance : « Non, c'est une promesse. »

Ritsu lâcha un « tss » et marcha d'un pas lourd hors de la salle de bain, les bras croisées. Takano, derrière lui, gloussa et s'empara des grosses couettes d'hiver dans le placard du couloir.

Plus que 75 jours avant qu'Onodera Ritsu tombe (complètement) amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : Voilà c'est fini ! <strong>**Ça v****ous a plu j'espère ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un allez remercier l'auteur IronicNarwhal (ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! **

**Ma cinquième déjà, et je suis restée jusqu'à 3h30 ce soir pour vous la traduire et la publier… Parce que ça me fait plaisir tous vos commentaires jusqu'à présent ! Continuez (please :3) ! Ah et pour les "75 jours", dans le manga Nakamura-sensei ajoute toujours une petite note comme celle-là : c'est le décompte avant que Ritsu ne dise à Takano-san qu'il l'aime ^^**

**Aussi, je voulais vous dire que j'allais commencer à traduire un arc, mais je continuerai à mettre des fanfics plus courtes, alors suivez bien ! Merci encore !**


End file.
